The Follow Through
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: Bella y Edward han vivido dos años de feliz matrimonio, pero a su vida llega Tanya Denali primer amor de Edward, ¿Que ocurre cuando ella llega a sus vidas?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

**_Prólogo_**

-Edward, me voy-

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _ me voy…._

-¿Qué?- pregunté confuso

-Me voy- dijo simplemente

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Sentí el fino toque de sus manos en mi rostro –Te amo, más que a mi vida pero…- vi como se cristalizaban sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos, antes de continuar tomo un poco de aire y acarició mi mejilla- Estás confundido amor, y a pesar de amarte como te amo no puedo con esto, no puedo estar contigo y sentir que vivo una mentira. Lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz…-

-Bella yo soy feliz, mi felicidad es contigo- no me dejo continuar puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

- No digo que no lo seas, pero estás confundido, si yo te diese toda esa felicidad que dices, el que ella hubiese regresado no marcaria un cambio en nosotros, quiero que seas feliz y necesitamos esto yo necesito tiempo para entender todo lo que está sucediendo y tú también lo necesitas para aclarar tus sentimiento y decidir qué es lo que realmente quieres- Me soltó y vi como se dirigía hacia la entrada de nuestro apartamento, quería gritarle que no se fuera, que no estaba confundido que la necesitaba más que a nada en mi vida, pero no podía no podía mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, antes de salir por la puerta se giro y me dedico un intento de sonrisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar y salí tras ella, no podía dejar que se alejase de mí, la necesitaba tanto como al aire para respirar, llame el elevador pero el tiempo que tardaba se me hizo eterno así que decidí bajar por las escaleras, corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitieron, solo rogaba poder alcanzarla.

En cuanto llegué a la entrada del edificio vi como se subía a un taxi y este se alejaba, busque un taxi para seguirla pero el destino parecía no querer cooperar conmigo. Unos minutos después de mí búsqueda supe que era tarde... _ ella se había ido_.

Derrotado regresé a nuestro apartamento me dirigí a nuestra habitación y fue cuando vi sobre nuestra cama un sobre amarillo que tenía escrito sobre él con la hermosa caligrafía de mi esposa _Edward_, inmediatamente revise el interior…

Simplemente no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

**Bueno decidi editar el prólogo, gracias por lo que me leyeron **=)


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de SM yo solo em divierto con ellos.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero al fin hay capítulo, he tenido unos meses un poco feos pero por fin pude escribir espero les guste, si gustan agregarme en facebook, busquenme como Nadeshiko Masen.**

**Gracias por leer **

_**Capítulo uno **_

El tiempo pasa, hora a hora y el dolor no disminuye ni un ápice, todo se siente tan reciente, como si hubiese sido ayer…

Un día más, hace ochenta y nueve días ella se había marchado, sin dejar rastro alguno ¿Cómo era eso posible? Después de los cuatro años que llevábamos juntos. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, ni ella ni su familia habían dejado rastro. Una pista que me dijera dónde podrían estar. Nada. Esa noche que la fui a buscar para fiesta de año nuevo que organizaban mis padres año con año, simplemente no estaba.

La busqué como desesperado por días inclusive fui a la policía, pero me negaron la ayuda, ya que al parecer no era una desaparición, simplemente la familia había decidido irse. Fue ahí después de una semana de buscarla como un loco que me di cuenta que fue al premeditado y recordando nuestros encuentros anteriores a su huída fue que percaté que esos últimos días fueron una despedida. ¡Qué tonto fui! Todo ese tiempo estuvo diciéndome adiós y yo no lo noté.

Ella era mi todo, era con quien quería formar un hogar, una familia, envejecer juntos. Pero al parecer ella no lo quería. Fui un estúpido. Esa noche mi objetivo era pedir le matrimonio, aunque según mis padres ella no era la indicada para mí, yo sabía que sí lo era. La odio a pesar de ser lo que más amo en este mundo.

Mi familia dice que he cambiado, y quién no lo haría cuando pierde lo más importante en su mundo. Dicen que me he vuelto frio y cómo no, si ahora ya no tengo corazón, esa ingrata se lo llevó con su partida. Mi madre es la que más preocupa de todos, hace que mi hermana me arrastre a salidas a las que no deseo acudir, como en este momento.

–Ya te dije que no voy a salir con ustedes Alice.

–Vamos Ed, no puedes seguir así, mamá está muy preocupada, cree que puede llegar a hacer una locura.

–Claro que puedo y cree que así seguiré, es mi vida Alice.

–Sí es tu vida, ya los has dicho antes, pero no estás solo Edward, nos tienes a mamá, a papá, a Jasper a Emmett, ¿Crees que no nos duele verte así? Quiero a mi hermano de regreso, aquel que se peleaba conmigo por cualquier cosa, aquel que me llamaba duende para molestarme, aquel que sonreía, lo extraño, sabes, y lo quiero de vuelta –Abracé a mi hermana entendía el daño que les estaba haciendo pero yo estaba roto y no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer para remediarlo. Para tranquilidad de ella y de mi madre accedí a salir con ella y con los chicos, íbamos a ir a un café karaoke, New Moon era su nombre y era el lugar de moda.

Mi hermanita siempre ha tenido cierta obsesión con la ropa y siempre quiere elegir nuestros atuendos. Para verla sonreír dejé que lo hiciera.

Jasper y Emmett son mis mejores amigos, de toda la vida, nos conocemos desde la guardería y asistimos juntos a la escuela hasta la preparatoria, en la Universidad nos separamos ya que todos escogimos diferentes carreras. Jasper estaba estudiando psicología, Emmett sería abogado y yo me decidí por medicina. Nuestras universidades no estaban tan lejos pero aún así cada uno vivía en una ciudad diferente. Jasper viajaba casi cada fin de semana a visitar a Alice ya que eran pareja, cosa que no me agradó mucho al principio pero después de poner sobre advertencia a mi amigo lo acepté un poco más.

Llegamos al café cerca de las siete treinta, según me había comentado Allie el karaoke empezaba a las ocho pero el lugar se llenaba, cosa que dudaba ya que era jueves. Pero al entrar me di cuenta que mi pequeña hermana tenía razón, el lugar estaba a reventar y lo logramos encontrar mesa porque Alice tenía complejo de vidente y había hecho una reserva.

Los chicos ya nos estaban esperando cuando llegamos, al estar los cuatro ordenamos. El lugar no estaba mal estaba pintado en tonos oscuros, negro, purpura y rojo vino, lucía diferente pero bien, en las paredes había fotos en blanco y negro, de personas, del campo, de la Torre Eiffel, la Torre Tokio etc.

Algunas personas comenzaron a pasar a cantar, la mayoría no tenían una voz muy agraciada pero al parecer disfrutaban estar en el escenario. _Al menos alguien lo disfrutaba. _Me sentía fuera de lugar, realmente me quería marchar. No debía haber asistido.

Cuando me iba a despedir de los chicos una dulce voz llamó mi atención, era una chica castaña que estaba en el escenario, era delgada unos diez centímetros más baja que yo. Estaba usando un falda tableada a cuadros, medias negras, zapatos escolares junto con su blusa con el bordado, claro si mi vista no me fallaba, del colegio Saint Augustine.

No reconocí la canción que estaba interpretando ya que estaba en español, utilicé todos mis conocimientos del idioma, que eran no muy amplios, para tratar de entender lo que decía.

_Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio  
que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños  
cierra los ojos no tengas miedo  
que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.(1)_

Esos cuatro versos fue todo lo que entendí de la canción, esos simple cuatro versos me calaron el alma. Sentí como si me los estuviese cantando a mí. Sin saberlo esa pequeña extraña me estaba dando del alivio que necesitaba, un pequeñito rayo de luz en mi oscuridad.

No supe en qué momento terminó de cantar y se retiró, pero intenté buscarla con la mirada. Encontré a otros chicos usando el mismo uniforme que la castaña pero ella no estaba con ellos. Me disculpé con mi hermana y amigos, quienes no evitaron darme una mirada de preocupación, alegue que me encontraba cansado. Antes de irme decidí hacer una pequeña parada en el servicio de caballeros pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando iba entrando al pasillo y choque con una pequeña figura. Era la castaña del escenario. Nos miramos por un momento, momento en el cual me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés.

–Bella –Le llamaron a lo lejos y fue en ese momento en el que perdimos el contacto visual, al menos sabía su nombre, aunque la probabilidad de volverla a ver era muy escasa.

–Disculpa –Me dijo y se fue con una chica de cabello negro.

Tan pronto desaparecieron de mi vista me fui a mi departamento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo dulce que era voz, aunque no había entendido mucho de la canción. Como desde hace un par de meses tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, decidí buscar en internet el fragmento de canción que pude entender. Google era muy útil.

Descubrí que la canción se llamaba "_Entre mis brazos" _interpretada por un dueto mexicano llamado Lu. Con ayuda del un traductor logré medio entender la canción, en pocas palabras trataba de una pareja donde ella le prometía que cuidaría su corazón que estaba seguro.

Una extraña me había dado las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento y se lo agradecía.

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que habíamos ido al New Moon y me encontraba dando un paseo en un pequeño parque cerca de mi departamento, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, estaba en exámenes finales y el estrés me estaba matando. Estaba dando mi segunda vuelta al parque cuando una pequeña bola de pelos blanca me ataco, mordiendo la parte inferior de la pierna de mi pantalón. Me agaché para tomarlo en brazos y lo revisé, tenía un collar con una placa que decía _Darcy _y en la parte de atrás las letras _IS. _Lo observé y si mi memoria no me fallaba era un _schnauzer _y por su tamaño o era uno mini o un cachorro. Miré alrededor para intentar localizar a su dueño pero no vi a nadie, decidí que lo mejor era esperar ahí un rato para ver si alguien lo estaba buscando, en su defecto, tendría que poner carteles en el parque.

–Bien amigo, nos toca esperar a tu dueño un rato.

Nos sentamos en un banquita que estaba cerca. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuché una voz gritando el nombre del perro. Me levanté de mi lugar y la vi. Era la chica castaña de New Moon. En sus brazos llevaba otro perrito al parecer de la misma raza pero de color negro y se veía un poco angustiada.

Darcy saltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia ella, no había duda que era suyo. La chica bajó al otro perrito y lo abrazó, diciéndole algo que no logré escuchar. Al parecer lo estaba regañando. Como si el perro entendiera. Darcy volvió a saltar de sus brazos y corrió de regreso a mí. La chica me vio y al parecer me reconoció como yo a ella, inmediatamente un dulce torno carmesí tiñó sus mejillas haciéndola lucir más linda aún.


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos**

**Gracias a mi amiga Tomoyo por su apoyo (aunque ella decía que las dejase en suspenso por más días pero ella no sabía la parte que no había actualizado como en siete meses XD) **

**Bella POV **

A veces me preguntaba, cómo era que los chicos lograban convencerme de acompañarlos en sus salidas después de las clases, no era tan malas pero prefería estar en casa leyendo que andar por ahí. Hoy por ejemplo habían decidido que iríamos al café New Moon, un lugar nuevo que estaba de moda. No entendía la necesidad de mis amigos por hacer lo mismo que los demás chicos. Todos asistíamos al Saint Augustine, el mejor colegio de la ciudad. Angela y Ben eran hijos de los dueños de la constructora C&W y Mike era hijo del Decano de la universidad de New York. Bueno yo era hija de Charles Swan reconocido neurocirujano, con quien viví hasta los catorce ya que poco antes de que los cumpliera Renée la mujer que me llevó en el vientre por ocho meses y medio decidió aparecer después de habernos abandonado cuando yo tenía tres meses de vida. Y para no producirle problemas legales a papá puesto que alegaba que papá no era un buen padre y me dejaba sola gran parte del tiempo, que no había quien cuidase adecuadamente de mí, así que decidí irme con ella, claro no estuve muy feliz con la decisión, pero llegamos a un acuerdo puesto que el juez que llevaría el caso era amigo de Phill, su actual esposo, y daría el fallo a favor de ella, cosa que no deseaba ya que solicitaba mi guardia y custodia completa; papá no tenía como defendernos ya que nunca levantó una denuncia por abandono de hogar. Cada periodo vacacional lo pasaría con papá, así como cada día festivo, ese fue el trato al que llegamos. Realmente no me importaba pasar parte del día entre el vuelo de ciudad a ciudad y solo estar con él veinticuatro horas, lo importante era que lo veía.

Renée le exigía una vasta manutención a papá, pero él solo le entregaba directamente parte a ella, él pagaba directamente la colegiatura de la escuela, me depositaba dinero a mi cuenta personal para transporte, ropa, material escolar etc. Y solo le entregaba a Renée la parte proporcional de los víveres. Ella no estuvo muy feliz pero tuvo que aceptar porque si no hacía eso la amenazó exigiéndole cada recibo, incluso si un chicle me compraba tenía que demostrarlo. Y de eso han pasado casi cuatro años. No puedo esperar a cumplir dieciocho años y poder salirme de la casa de Renée, con quien nunca pude entablar una buena relación madre-hija. Lo más curioso fue el porqué de la situación ni siquiera fue que ella deseara recuperarme, no, ese no fue su motivo, la razón fue que Phill iba a comenzar como entrenador de los Mets y claramente no se podía someter a un escándalo como lo era el hecho que su mujer hubiese abandonado a su única hija siendo ella una bebé, así que para ambos fue muy fácil llevarme con ellos. Así de ruin era esa mujer. Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a manejar la situación.

New Moon estaba lleno cuando llegamos, pero Mike logró que nos asignaran una mesa cerca del escenario. Ventajas de ser un alumno reconocido del St Augustine. Una mesera nos atendió inmediatamente, no necesitamos siquiera ver la carta ya que siempre ordenábamos lo mismo. Angela siempre pedía un frapeé de nutella acompañado de un crepe de cajeta, Ben pedía un cappuccino irlandés con cheesecake con mermelada de frambuesas, Mike un expreso con tora de chocolate y yo un cappuccino de vainilla con un crepe de nutella con nuez. Siempre pedíamos lo mismo y todo el tiempo terminábamos comiendo del plato de los demás.

No prestamos mucha atención cuando las personas comenzaron con el asunto del karaoke, estábamos hablando acerca de los exámenes finales que tendríamos dentro de tres semanas, aunque la graduación era a principios de junio teníamos que terminar todas las materias con bastante antelación para poder recibir nuestro certificado en fecha adecuada, también platicábamos acerca del baile de graduación que se llevaba a cabo el día de la ceremonia de entrega de certificados. La cual legaba después de una semana completa de festejos que incluían un desayuno con los profesores, un almuerzo con las familias de los alumnos, un día exclusivo para la premiación de los alumnos sobresalientes, un evento organizado por los alumnos de grados más bajos para darnos la despedida. No tenía intenciones de asistir al baile pero Ben y Angela sí, también Mike pero mi cobarde amigo no se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a la chica que le gustaba.

Jessica Stanley era la hija de un reconocido abogado de New York y era nuestra compañera de clase, era un chica rubia y bonita, también muy tímida y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba practicando tenis. Un par de veces me había tocado ser su compañera para algunos proyectos y era buena persona. Y Mike estaba coladito por ella desde hace unos meses pero el muy cobarde no le dirigía ni un hola.

Así que decidí que era momento de intervenir.

–¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta chicos?

–Suéltalo –Me dijo Ben

–¿Qué les parece si paso a cantar una canción y Mike invita a salir a Jessica? –Mike me miro con mala cara

–No me parece –Dijo mi amigo el rubio pero sabía que Angela y Ben me apoyarían

–Vamos Mike no seas cobarde, sabes cómo odia Bella cantar en público o qué ¿Te da miedo invitar a salir a Stanley?

–No, no es eso, es solo que no me parece justo, estamos con muchos desconocidos

–¿Qué te parece si para agregarle dificultad Bella canta una canción es español sin equivocarse?

–Bien pero yo escojo la canción

Revisamos qué canciones en español tenía, y vaya que corrí con suerte ya que al que escogió la lista de canciones parecía gustarle un grupo que a mí también. Mike escogió una canción titulada _entre mis brazos _del dueto mexicano Lu. Presentarme enfrente de una audiencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte, una vez terminé vomitando en frente de todos, pero esta vez tendría que superar mi miedo, en primer lugar por ayudar a mi amigo y segundo me era necesario superar ese pequeño miedo porque sería la encargada del discurso de despedida y lo leería enfrente de mis treinta compañeros y sus familias.

Cuando vi a la audiencia estuve a punto de bajarme del escenario pero me sobrepuse e imagine que solo estaban mis amigos. Esto último me ayudó demasiado pude terminar la canción sin mucha complicación pero al momento de escuchar los aplausos comencé a sentir que me hacía falta el aire y salí disparada hacia el baño. Ya en el servicio me arrojé agua a la cara para tranquilizarme un poco, tome un par de respiraciones profundas y salí en busca de mis amigos.

Estaba revisando mi celular ya que papá había dicho que hoy por la noche me llamaría para arreglar su estancia durante la semana de graduación. Iba tan distraída cuando choqué con alguien, al levantar mi vista me encontré con una visión de hombre, era alto, fornido; tenía un raro color de cabello castaño rojizo y unos profundos ojos verdes, aunque estos estaban opacados por unas oscuras ojeras. Por un momento me perdí en el verde de su mirada.

–Bella –Me llamó Angela haciéndome reaccionar

–Disculpa –Le dije al muchacho y fui al encuentro con mi amiga. Quien me había ido a buscar porque me tardé mucho en el servicio.

Al llegar a la mesa no dejé de recordarle a Mike que ahora tendría que cumplir con su parte del trato. Cerca de las diez de la noche nos fuimos del lugar, Mike me daría un aventón a casa mientras dejábamos a los tortolitos irse solos.

Renée nunca se ha preocupado por mis horarios, prácticamente podía hacer lo que desease y ella no diría nada, pero con Charlie era otra historia, a pesar que no vivíamos en la misma ciudad siempre le informa de mis movimientos. Todas las noches hablaba con él. Desde que era niña no había noche que no llegara del hospital para darme las buenas noches y arroparme, aún teniendo casi catorce años mi papá todas las noches lo hacía, era nuestro momento del día. Pero cuando me mudé con Renée lo cambiamos a llamadas.

Después de darme una ducha, llamé a papá. Platicamos un rato acerca de sus pacientes, de mis amigos y del hotel donde se quedaría para mi graduación, ya tenía todo absolutamente listo. Otro motivo por el cual no iría al baile era porque saliendo de la ceremonia tomaría un avión con Rumbo a París junto con mi papá y mi abuela Marie, quien vendría solamente para la ceremonia ya que ella vivía en Italia. Pasaríamos una semana en París, luego cuatro días en Barcelona, de ahí partiríamos a Londres y finalmente yo me quedaría el resto del verano con mi nonna.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que habíamos ido al New Moon y mis exámenes estaban por comenzar, sí tres semanas de tortura. Al terminarlos solo quedaría ultimar detalles para la graduación. Debíamos seguir asistiendo al colegio porque todas las actividades extras que toábamos seguían siendo impartidas. Era un sábado por la mañana y decidí salir a dar un paseo con mis bebés.

Mis bebés eran una pareja de _schnauzer _mini que mi papá me había regalado por las navidades. Eran un macho y una hembra, él se llamaba Darcy y era de color blanco, era la cosa más inquieta que alguna vez haya visto. Ella por su parte se llamaba Julieta, era de color café y era totalmente opuesta a Darcy, era muy tranquila.

Los cargué un rato por el parque, no quería que se cansaran muy pronto. Pero cuando los bajé no sé cómo demonios Darcy se zafó de su cadena y se fue corriendo. Obviamente la torpe de yo no lo pudo alcanzar y tuve que tomar a Julieta en mis brazos para buscarlo.

Comencé a dar de vueltas gritando su nombre hasta que vi al chico que había visto en New Moon con mi bebé, en cuanto Darcy escuchó mi voz vino corriendo a mí, lo abracé y claro que lo reprendí. Pero tan pronto como terminé de hablar Darcy corrió hacia el chico.

Tomé a Julieta y fui a su encuentro.

–Al parecer es tuyo ¿no?

–Sí, este pequeño travieso es mío, disculpa si te causó algún inconveniente

–No, se portó muy bien –Dijo mientras acariciaba a Darcy

–Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, déjame invitarte un helado para agradecerte

–No es necesario

–Insisto –Use los pucheros que solía hacerle a papá cuando no me dejaba salir con Rose

Bufó, pero al final terminó aceptando. Compré los helados en un carrito y nos sentamos en una banquita del parque, estuvimos platicando bastante rato. Descubrí que se llamaba Edward, que tenía veinte años y que estudiaba Medicina en la NYU*. A la hora del almuerzo nos despedimos. Me pareció un chico muy agradable pero muy probablemente no lo volvería a ver.

Gracias por leer, no leemos en el siguiente capítulo byebye

_maleja twihard_: Sí por ahí va la cosa


End file.
